Positron-Emission tomography (PET) offers unprecedented opportunities to visualize and measure in-vivo organ metabolism. Our current interest centers on the brain, perhaps the least accessible region of the body to non-invasive diagnostic probes. Meaningful quantitation of the excitation from the computed information requires an accurate and usuable model of the system.